This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicles typically employ a junction box assembly, also known as an electric center, for the central mounting of various electric hardware, such as relays and fuses, in a centralized manner that permits several wire harnesses to be connected the junction box assembly. Prior designs typically included a mounting bracket and a junction box that were coupled together via one or more threaded fasteners. It is desirable, however, to avoid the use of threaded fasteners when possible so that more recent designs have been proposed that employ a single cam, a single slide or double levers. We have found that these designs require a relatively large force to couple the junction box to the bracket and moreover can be rather large in size. Accordingly, an improved connector assembly is needed in the art.